


7: “If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Never leave your shoes at the doorway, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	7: “If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away.”

**7: “If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away.”**

* * *

"Brittany!"

Brittany smiled as she peaked out the corner of the kitchen to find her wife standing in the doorway. She ignored the glare sent her way as she moved over to give the tan woman an quick kiss on the lips.

"How was work?" Brittany asked softly despite the glare that was being sent her way.

"Don't you ignore the problem blondie. This is the third time this week I've tripped over one of your heels. If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away." Santana grunted as she leaned down to rub her ankle. She swear she almost broke it when she came in and stepped on the Gucci heel which was going to end her. Toeing off her own heels Santana wiggled her cramped toes before pushing the pair over towards the side so she could remember later to come back and get them. 

Brittany rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Okay but just so you know those are your heels from last night that your refused to take into the bedroom."

"Shut up Brittany."

"Love you too."


End file.
